metroidfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations
Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations is a crossover story written by Pat141elite. This crossover pays tribute to both the Metroid series and the Kamen Rider series, the latter of which commemorates its 45th anniversary. Plot Intergalactic bounty hunter Samus Aran escapes her timeline of 2081 when she learns of an invasion of Neo-Metroids and subsequently being labeled as a fugitive of the Galactic Federation. Forced to travel through time, she ends up in present day Earth (2016), where the only way for her to defeat the Neo-Metroids and the Federation is to gather breed of heroes called Kamen Riders. All throughout her travels on the present time, Samus is yet being targeted by a rogue Kamen Rider, who goes by the name of Decade... Characters Playable party members *Samus Aran *Retro Kamen Riders **Takeru Tenkuji (Kamen Rider Ghost) **Makoto Fukami (Kamen Rider Specter) **Chase (Mashin Chaser/Kamen Rider Chaser) **Go Shijima (Kamen Rider Mach) **Shinnosuke Tomari (Kamen Rider Drive) **Mitsuzane Kureshima (Kamen Rider Ryugen/Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin II) **Takatora Kureshima (Kamen Rider Zangetsu/-Shin I) **Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) **Yusuke Onodera (A.R. Kamen Rider Kuuga) **Daiki Kaito (Kamen Rider DiEnd) **Haruto Soma (Kamen Rider Wizard) **Nadeshiko Misaki (Kamen Rider Nadeshiko) **Gentaro Kisaragi (Kamen Rider Fourze) **Shintaro Goto (Kamen Rider Birth) **Eiji Hino (Kamen Rider OOO) **Ryu Terui (Kamen Rider Accel) **Shotaro Hidari (Kamen Rider Double; left half, Kamen Rider Joker) ***Philip (Kamen Rider Double; right half) **Yuto Sakurai (Kamen Rider Zeronos) **Keisuke Nago (Kamen Rider IXA) **Wataru Kurenai (Kamen Rider Kiva) **Souji Tendou (Kamen Rider Kabuto) **Iori Izumi/Ibuki (Kamen Rider Ibuki) **HItoshi Hidaka/Hibiki (Kamen Rider Hibiki) **Sakuya Tachibana (Kamen Rider Garren) **Kazuma Kenzaki (Kamen Rider Blade) **Takumi Inui (Kamen Rider Faiz) **Ren Akiyama (Kamen Rider Knight) **Shouichi Tsugami (Kamen Rider Agito) **Kotaro Minami (Kamen Rider Black/Black RX) Allies *Damara *Noxus *Spire *Anthony Higgs *Adam *Akari Tsukimura *Onari *Kiriko Shijima *Drive Driver/Krim Steinbelt *Natsumi Hikari *Yuki Jojima Bosses Metroid series *Kraid *Ridley *Mother Brain *Weavel *Gedou X Kamen Rider series *Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) *Prince Alain (Kamen Rider Necrom) *Kaito Kumon (Kamen Rider Baron/Lord Baron) *Kamen Rider Chaser *Kamen Rider Ryugen Yomi *Phoenix *Kamen Rider Idunn *Redyue *Heart *The White Wizard Chapters Main chapters (Volume 0 and 1) #The Helheim Planet (tribute to Kamen Rider Gaim) #The Other M/The H Becomes The Hunted (tribute to Kamen Rider W) #Awakening the Power Within (tribute to Kamen Rider Agito) #Ghost Appears! (crossover with Kamen Rider Ghost, part 1) #My Life is Burning Bright (crossover with Kamen Rider Ghost, part 2) #Medals, New Underwear, and Awaiting Tomorrow (tribute to Kamen Rider OOO) #Who is the Woman Inside the Robot Body? (tribute to Kamen Rider Drive) #My Only Hope (tribute to Super Metroid and Kamen Rider Wizard) #Walking the Path of Heaven, The One Who Will Rule All (tribute to Kamen Rider Kabuto) #The End Justiφ's The Means (tribute to Kamen Rider 555) #Evolution (tribute to Kamen Rider Kuuga) #From the Start to the Finish (tribute to Kamen Rider Den-O) #Something I Don't Want to Lose (Mitsuzane's backstory chapter; tribute to Metroid: Other M) #The Sins of the Father (Takatora's backstory chapter; tribute to Metroid Fusion and Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Zangetsu) #Final Destruction (tribute to Kamen Rider Decade and Metroid II: Return of Samus) #Four of a Kind (tribute to Kamen Rider Blade) #Lord Baron (tribute to Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Baron; vs. Kamen Rider Baron) #The Challenge from Chaser (tribute to Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser; vs. Kamen Rider Chaser) #Ridley's Revenge (tribute to Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser; continuation of the Chaser arc, vs. Proto-Ridley) #Disembodied Souls (Gandrayda) (tribute to Metroid Prime 3: Corruption; vs. Gandrayda) #Disembodied Souls (Ghor) (tribute to Metroid Prime 3: Corruption; vs. Ghor) #Disembodied Souls (Rundas) (tribute to Metroid Prime 3: Corruption; vs. Rundas) #Third Yggdrasil (introduction of the Third Yggdrasil Guild) #Unchained Melody: Otoya Kurenai Returns (tribute to Kamen Rider Kiva) #Instincts Awakened (crossover with Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger) #Invasion of Aether (tribute to Metroid Prime 2: Echoes) Main Chapters (Volume 2) to be added Trivia to be added Category:Fanfic Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations